The Misty History
by Nefath-Hime y leneth-sama
Summary: Alguna ves te dijeron que todo podía pasar y hasta lo más raro podía existir. Primera historia verdadera Plz lean y si pueden comente se los agradecería de corazón gracias los quiero. Bye!


**_Disclairmer: La saga de Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer, unicamente la historia es mía_**

**_Sumari: Alguna ves te dijeron que todo podía pasar y hasta lo más raro podía existe._**

**_"Recalling"_**

Era una tarde calida ya se acercaban las 6 de la tarde, Jacob caminaba por entre el bosque no habia nada nuevo, nada hasta...

- Maldicion, Grese* - Se escucho exclamar a una chica.

Jacob giro en sus talones, podria haber jugaro que conocia esa voz. Se escucho un ruido en seco... definitivamente alguien habia resfalado.

- Rayos - Dijo la misma chica.

_si que es una señorita. _Penso Jacob

Giro hasta que dio con la chica la cual estaba sentada en el suelo, se rio un poco para sus adentros. Era bastante extraña y jamás la había visto en La Push.

- ¿Tú que miras? - Dijo con malicia en sus palabras

- Nada, solo que me pareces extraña - Dijo con sinceridad Jacob

- Ahh - Comenzo a pararse lentamente se notaba en su cara que algo le dolia o molestaba

- ¿Estas bien? - Pregunto Jacob

- Si - Mintio la chica

Jacob la miro alejarse y miro una de sus mano, la cual sangraba en la palma y por encima. Al parecer la chica no se había percatado de esta pues ni la miró. De pronto se escucho un ruiso entre los matorrales y de ellos salio un jove un poco mas pequeño que la chica, el cual se le tiro encima y logro botarla a el suelo.

- Stenfan, alejate me dañas - Dijo quejandose la chica

- Lilith, te extrañaba - Dijo el pequeño con melancolia - ¿Buscas a Grese?-

- Si, pero no me dijo donde quedaba la casa - Dijo la chica llamada Lilith

- Si quieres yo te llevo - Dijo Stefan

- Bueno - Dijo Lilith. El chico le tomo la mano herida a lo que la chica no dijo nada solo cerro los ojos con fuerza.

El chico y Lilith comenzaron a caminar, Jacob la miro, algo en ella se le hacia tan familiar. Prefirio ignorarlo y seguir con el camino a casa.

- Lilith, Grese salio esta tarde - Dijo Stefan

- Rayos ¿como se supone que entro? - Dijo Lilith

- Pues como siempre entras, por la ventana - Dijo como su fuera lo mas obvio

Lilith miro un árbol que estaba cerca de una ventana de la casa en el segundo piso, la cual parecia estar abierta. _rayos_ penso estaba cansada y no pretendia subir, pero necesitaba descansar. Comenzo a subir en el árbol de manera muy poco femenina, hasta llegar a la ventana la cual abrio facilmente al entrar encontro el cuarto que siempre ocupaba cuando iba a La Push... se sento en la cama y escucho un grito desde afuera

- Lilith - Dijo el pequeño todabia afuera, lo había olvidado

- Voy - Dijo se paro y saco parte de su torso por la ventana para mirar.

- Me voy es tarde... - Dijo dándose la vuelta - Las reglas son las de siempre - Dijo esto y comenzo a correr.

- Cui...- No dijo más pues el pequeño ya no se veia

Lilith camino a el baño, de seguro Grese tendria algo para curarce la herida de la mano. Miro los frascos, hasta que miro uno que decia "Alcohol", tomo ese un un poco de papel higenico y lo unto con el liquido lo puso en su mano y limpio la herida. detras del frasco habian unas vendas las tomo y envolvio su mano. Fue al cuarto y se recosto en la cama, La Push le traia muchos recuerdos.

_**Flash Back:**_

_Estaba un niña pequeña de como 5 años durmiendo en una cama al centro de la habitación, de pronto un pequeño niño de aparentemente la misma edad entro en la habitacion, con sumo cuidado para no despertar a la niña se sentó en el suelo mirandola hasta que ella despertó._

_- Hola, bella durmiente - Dijo el niño_

_- Hola Jake - Dijo sonriente la niña_

_- Te vine a ver por que supe que te vas - Dijo tristemente el chico_

_- No estes triste, me voy pero volveré a verte - Dijo la niña abrazando al niño_

_- Ojala vuelvas te voy a extrañar mucho- Dijo el pequeño y beso tiernamente la mejilla de la niña._

_- Jake, te quiero eres mi mejor amigo - Dijo la niña timidamente_

_- Yo tambien te quiero mucho Lil - Dijo tiernamente el pequeño._

_Ambos niños se abrazaron y juraron volver a verse._

_**Flash back end.**_

Lentamente abrio los ojos y vio que los rayos del sol entrabann calidos por la ventana. Perezosamente se levanto y bajo al primer piso, vio a Grese caminando por el comendor.

- Hola, Lil - Dijo perezosamente Grese.

- Hola Gres - Dijo Lilith

- Nena, esta mañana vino Stefan - Dijo Grese

- ¿Stefan? - Dijo Lilith

Grese no respondio, solo iso una negativa. Lilith subio nuevamente a su alcoba, se cambio de ropa y desidio explorar ese bosuqe era bastante grande ¿por que no conocerlo?. Camino lejos de la casa y fue directo al bosque.

- ¿Por que habra vanido Stefan?- Susurro cansina

Jacob desperto en la mañana agitado definitivamente no eran buenos sus sueños, camino y vio que Billy no estaba. decidio dar una vuelta por el bosque. Comenzo a caminar no vio nada nuevo no era tarde pero tampoco de madrugada por lo que le extraño no ver a Billy en casa. De pronto sintio un lebe escalofrio que le recorrio toda la espalda.

Seguia pensando en la chica que habia visto ayer su color de pelo o quizas sus ojos se les hacian tan familiares. Sintio que alguien más andaba por ahi desidio ignorarlo, pero algo llamo su atencion. Observo una cabellera negra igual que la de la chica de ayer.

Vio que ella giraba la cabeza, como si alguien la siguiera, Jacob no vio a nadie, la chica comenzo a caminar mas rapido y mas rapido hasta que comenzo a correr, corria asustada ¿Pero de que?

La chica que corria le parecia tan familiar como si la conociese de toda la vida. Pero ¿Como?

De pronto se vio a una persona que la seguia y le gritaba

- Lilith, puedes correr y esconderte, pero te encontrare -

La chica era la de ayer eso estaba claro, pero por que la seguian. Jacob vio que la chica Lilith paro en seco y se giro.

- Dejame tranquila ¿Que buscas de mi? - Dijo Lilith

- Solo quiero que te vallas, aqui no haces falta, me encargue de que las personas que mas querias te olvidaran y que tu las olvidaras - Dijo la persona que no se distinguia si era hombre o mujer ya que su voz era una mezcla de ambos generos

- Mentira no eh olvidado a nadie - Dijo la chica

- ¿Jacob Black? - dijo la voz

- ¿Quienes es él? -

- Una persona que borre de tu pasado y del tu tambien fuiste borrada -

- No, no me han olvidado - Dijo Lilith

La persona fue desbaneciendose como niebla del lugar sin dejar muchas cosas claras. Lilith se tiro al suelo tratando de recordar quien era Jacob Black... no podia recordar nada solo pensaba en la razon por la que estaba ahi.

_**Flash back:**_

_Estaba en una pequeña habitacion una chica de cabello negro largo hasta casi la cintura liso, con ojos de un color extraño pero bonito grises con motas negras, era bastante delgada y de un color de piel trigueño ordenando sus cuadernos en una mochila, ya eran pasada de las 8 de la noche y estaba un poco cansada._

_- Lil, tenemos que hablar - Decia una figura masculina bajo el dindel de la puerta de la habitacion de la chica._

_- Claro Grese, cuando quieras - Dijo Lilith_

_- Te espero en el comedor - Dijo la figura masculina de cabello corto negro y ojos de igual color, tenia cuerpo de atleta pero sin tantos musculos._

_- Claro - Dijo parandoce de la cama._

_Bajo relajadamente las escaleras hasta que vio el cuerpo de Grese, y camino hasta posarce frente a el, se sento y miro fijamente sus negros ojos que muchas veses de pequeña la habian hecho tener pesadillas, pero solo cuando pequeña._

_- ¿Que sucede Grese? - Dijo ingenuamente Lilith._

_- Mi nena, volvemos a La Push - Dijo seriamente Grese._

_- No, estoy bien aquí, no es necesario - Dijo tratando de convenser bien sabiendo que no lo lograria._

_- Nena, no te estoy preguntando solo te aviso... - Dijo Grese con seriedad - Te vas mañana en la tarde -_

_- ¿Que? ¿Tú no iras conmigo? - Dijo Lilith_

_- No, nena yo me ire en la mañana - Dijo Grese._

_- Esta bien - Dijo secamente Lilith_

_Grese comenzo a caminar a fuera de la casa y Lilith subio por las escaleras hasta su habitacion, sacando una maleta, colocando varias prendas de vestir en ella, unas fotos y su laptor, se tiro a la cama, mas no le importaba irce nunca se llebo bien con nadie no tubo amigos pues la molestaban. Pero tambien le causaba algo de temor llegar a un lugar en el cual no conocia a nadie._

_**Flash Back end.**_

Jacob la miro y vio que algo andaba mal, pues como "eso" sabia su nombre y como dijo que el era importante para esa chica si nisiquiera la conocia. Sería verdad que le borraron la memoria, como alguin borra la memoria sin borrar los demas recuerdos. Jacob siguio mirando a la chica la cual parecio repentinamente recordar algo, se paro bruscamente tanto que parecio que caeria, Jacob solo observo. La chica comenzo a correr y Jacob solo miro por donde iba y cuando casi no la vio desidio seguirla.

La chica llego a la casa vio por la puerta que no habia nadie y logiacamente tubo que subir nuevamente por la ventana, Jacob la miro confundido preguntandoce como alguien podia tener semejante destreza para no resbalar mientras saltas de rama en rama, pero si para resbalarte en un suelo realmente liso.

Jacob supuso que ahi vivia esa chica por lo que decidio alejarce almenos ya sabia donde vivia. Mientras tanto la chica en la habitacion comenzo a buscar las fotos que habia traido desde Alemania, observo cada foto con ansias sabia que tenia una foto con un chico, en ese mismo bosque pero quien era. Busco hasta que encontro esa foto. La tomo entre sus manos y toco delicadamente la cara del niño y de pronto se le vino la imagen del chico que habia visto en el bosque.

- No sera que... - Penso - No, no es posible... ¿O si?-

Jacob volvio al bosque a ver si encontraba a Billy al llegar a casa se econtro con la camioneta de Bella, camino hacia la camioneta, la toco delicadamente y de pronto sintio unas manos en sus hombros que lo asustaron levemente.

- Bells, ¿Como estas? - Dijo Jacob volteando y abrazando a Bella

- Jake, Bien y ¿tu como estas? - Dijo Bella

- Bien gracias - Dijo caballerosamente Jacob - ¿A que se debe tu presencia en mi morada? -

- Pues pasaba a verte - Dijo Bella como su fuera lo mas obvio

- ohh... que bueno ¿Pasas? - Dijo Jacob

- No, no puedo tengo que salir con Edward, solo pasaba a verte - Dijo con pacibidad en sus palabras, mientras se subia a su camioneta

- Bueno cuidate - Dijo cerrando la puerta del auto de Bella y alejandose de este que ya se ponia en marcha.

Jacob entro a su habitaccion y se acerco a su buro y vio un albun de fotografias y encontro una fotografia que antes no habia visto, en ella estaba él de pequeño con una chica en el bosque. Y curiosamente recordo a la chica cuando pensaba despues de los sucedido con "eso" en el bosque.

- No sera ella.. - Penso Jacob - ¿O si? -

Llebo la foto y la dejo encima de su buró, se recosto en la cama, las cosas serian dificiles, pero algo tiene que saber ese tal Grese sobre estó, por alguna razón iso que ella volviera.

El día paso rapido, la noche se acerco apresurosa y Jacob, salio a dar un paseo por el bosque, al salir se encontro con un aroma particular, si mal no recordaba ese aroma era el mismo que había sentido cuando la chica corria de "eso" en el bosque.

- ¿Estara aqui de nuevo? - Susurro Jacob

La chica paso por delante de él paso rauda por entre los árboles, Jake la siguio por entre los árboles, Lilith llego hasta una parte plana en el cerro sin ningun árbol, y paro en seco.

- Se que me sigues ¿Por que? -Dijo Lilith aun sin voltear.

- Por que... eso en el bosque menciono mi nombre... - Dijo Jake en su defensa - y pienso que tambien me incumbe -

- ¿Tu... tu eres... Jacob... Jacob Black? - Dijo basilante la chica mientras volteaba

- Si - Dijo Jacob

_**Continuara...**_

_

* * *

_

_***Grese: Es un personaje secundario de mi historia que esta ligado a el pasado de Jacob y de Lilith, es pálido, de cabello castaño oscuro y de mirada penetrante**_

_

* * *

_

**_Les traje este esperimento para ver como lo encuentran y que opinande él, ojala les guste y acepto de todo:_**

**_- Tortazos_**

**_- Rabanazos_**

**_- Zapatasos_**

**_- Aplausos_**

**_- Flores_**

**_- Y demaces_**

**_Este cap. lo escribió Nefitha sólita y el próximo estará por verse. Las quiero mucho y mas adelante se vera más y más complicada la trama_**

**_Los quiero mucho _**

**_con cariño Nefitha-hime_**

**_Ja-ne! Bye! Chauu! ^^_**


End file.
